threeworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Liel
::"...I was greatly loved, which was worth more to me than a hundred lives of the mighty." ::― Liel. Liel, known chiefly by her chosen name of Tulitine, was a farsighted seer and the daughter of Illiel. She was the granddaughter of Maigraith and Rulke and was thus the great-great-granddaughter of Yalkara, Faelamor and Gyllias. As a triune, Tulitine's heritage allowed her to live for over one hundred and eighty years. Biography Early Life Born to Illiel and an unknown woman, Liel was brought up among the Faellem though her father eventually hid her away so as to stop her grandmother, the Numinator, from using her in her breeding experiments. The Numinator dared not force Illiel as he had the entirety of the Faellem arrayed behind him. At some time, Liel chose to be knwon by the name of Tulitine, perhaps to conceal her identity as Illiel's daughter. Tulitine remarked later in her life that she had been loved and understood that she was hidden by her father for her own protection. Tulitine also commented that she was taught the Secret Art by the best, as well as that she had had several children and that all had died in the Lyrinx War. The Numinator eventually tracked Tullitine down, but by this time, she was too old to bare children and those she had already bornee having died, caused her to be useless to the Numinator. It was known that Tulitine at one stage used her Art to contact her grandmother for some reason, however the Numinator ignored her, having no need for her. The Defiance Tulitine resided in a small village, acting as a healer. She was respected as a wise woman and when she came across Cryl-Nish Hlar, he sensed her immediatly to be a person who would be influential in events surrounding him and the fledging Defiance. Indeed, she used her skill as a seer to read him and confirm to the people that he was indeed the son of the God-Emperor. She was then instrumental in helping him to gather followers to his name and travelled with the Defiance as a healer. In this capacity, Tulitine met Maelys Nifferlin and disguised her as a healer, so as to protect her from Vivimord and Phrune. Tulitine became a close confidant of Maelys during their journies disguised within the Defiance camp. During battle with the God-Emperors Imperial Militia, Tulitine and Maelys were forced to act desperatly in their position as healers. Tulitine, herself, set up the defence of the tents. Maelys was later forced to leave the Defiance, while Tulitine would continue on with them to aid in recruitment. Battle of Gendrigore The old seer later joined several other Defiance supporters and accompanied Vivimord, who had taken charge of a gravely injured Nish, to Gendrigore. Tulitine worked her healing skills on Nish, who was also under an enchantment of Vivimord's. It was only in the presence of Tulitine that Nish was able to build the resolve to overthrow Vivimord, so as to take control of the Defiance and defeat his father on his own terms. Later, when Vivimord was accused of murder in Gendrigore, it was Tulitine's calming voice that caused Nish to turn against the mancer, who subsequently died in a trial of ordeal. Tulitine acted as Nish's closest friend and confidant. She informed him that she had heard the whispers of dolphins, bats and birds to learn that Jal-Nish Hlar was sending an army and fleet to take Gendrigore by force for harbouring him. She revealed that she could not accompany him on the difficult journey to meet the enemy force as it would be to trying for one as old as she. Later, Tulitine learnt that Nish's guide had committed treachery and breaking her sacred healers oath by killing the man forced the truth from him; that he had led the Gendrigorean militia into a trap. Tulitine used the deadly Regression Spell to force her body to return to its youth for a brief time, in the hope that it would then be able to bare children once more and could be used as leverage to gain the help of the Numinator in foiling Jal-Nish's plot. In addition, she knew that only a youthful body could successfully make the journey to the Range of Ruin where the battle was set to occur. Tulitine also used a taxing charm that gave her great endurance so as that she could intercept Nish before he fell into the God-Emperor's trap. While Tulitine was able to catch up to Nish, she was not in time to stop him falling into his fathers trap. At this time she finally revealed her ability to use the Secret Art and then used her powers to call on her grandmother for help; to no avail. A portal soon opened, carrying the prisoners of the Numinator, as well as Maelys, Xervish Flydd and Yggur as Maelys had somehow intercepted Tulitine's telepathic call for help. Unfortunatly, this only led to them falling into Jal-Nish's plot. At this time, Tulitine finally revealed herself as Liel, the daughter of Illiel and pleaded for her grandmothers aid in saving the small force from certain doom. Yggur informed Liel that the Regression Spell could not help her bare children for her grandmother; therefore she would not help her. The Numinator herself soon appeared at the standoff between the Imperial Militia and the small Gendrigorean force, so as to capture Maelys who may have concieved the child of the last full-blooded Charon Emberr. She regards Tulitine indifferently, though she was visibly shaken at her granddaughters youthful appearance. The immortal Stilkeen also appeared at the showdown and captured the God-Emperor, who left the Profane Tears under the command of his lieutenant; Klarm. Stilkeen demanded that it have its soul core, chthonic fire returned to it, lest it cause havoc to Santhenar. Shortly after, the Numinator was knocked into a portal, along with Yalkara by Yggur, while Tulitine, the small force and her newly arrived allies were left to face the might of Klarm's army. Tulitine proved unable to use her Art to hamper the enemy, and the Regression Spell had already begun to reverse; the consequences of which she knew would be horrific. Yggur seemed the only hope of the small force, yet being so close to the tears blocked his attempts at using power; except when near the caduceus left by Stilkeen. Tulitine cautioned against using the Art so close to such an alien object, though Yggur continued despite the risk and was able to create a concealing mist that served to allow a breathing space for the Gendridorean militia; who proceeded to retreat into the forest. Using her seer's forsight, Tulitine saw that the fate of Santhenar, and the militia, hinged on the choices of Nish and Maelys. Later, Tulitine and Yggur made their way back to the caduceus, the later of which it had telepathically called to, just in time to survive a tremendous flood. They met up with Maelys who had set off to rescue a captured Nish and feared that he had been swept away by the gigantic flood of water. In addition, being in the presence of the caduceus seemed to interfere with the reversion of the Regression Spell; aging Tulitine on the inside faster than the outside causing her terrible pain. Knowing that they had no way of making their way back to the militia due to the gorge having given way, the trio travelled through a portal made by Yggur, with aid from the caduceus, to the Isle of Noom to retrieve chthonic fire in the hopes that they could use it to appease Stilkeen. Search for chthonic fire Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Appearances * Torments of the Traitor (First appearance) * The Curse on the Chosen * Destiny of the Dead Category:Characters Category:SotT Characters Category:Triunes Category:Mancers